Mieux que le shopping !
by Saritaa-chan
Summary: Grimmjow ne pourra jamais être plus heureux de ne pas avoir suivit Rangiku et Hinamori alors qu'elles sont allées faire du shopping, le laissant seul dans le bureau d'Hitsugaya


Bonjour tout le monde, bienvenue sur ma première fanfiction Bleach qui est aussi le premier lemon que je publie. Et il s'agit d'un couple plutôt atypique et totalement absent du fandom français, je me suis donc attelé à la réalisation d'un one shot pour ce couple.

Me croirez vous si je vous dit que je n'aime pas les lemons avec Hitsugaya parce qu'avec son corps d'ado prépubaire je trouve ça malsain ? Et si je vous dis aussi que je n'aime pas les histoire où il n'y a pas vraiment d'histoire mais juste du sexe alors que c'est ce qu'est ce one shot ? Vous l'avez compris, cette fic ne sera pas parmi mes préféré dans celle que j'ai écrite mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même.

Je m'excuse s'il reste des fautes d'orthographes, j'ai corrigé le plus gros.

Le blabla habituel : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartient en rien, il est la propriété exclusive de Kubo-sama qui dont regretter de les avoirs créer vu ce que l'on fait subir aux personnages ^^

N'hésitez pas à laissez une review pour dire ce qui vous a plu, déplu, critiquer, ou simplement signaler une faute d'orthographe :P

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Mieux que le shopping !  
**_

-Où est Matsumoto ? grogna Hitsugaya en voyant que sa lieutenante avait déserté le bureau.

-La brunette est venue et elles sont parties faire les magasins, répondit Grimmjow. Comme tu dois revenir que dans deux heures elle ne sera pas là avant. »

Hitsugaya soupira.

Après la défaite d'Aizen, les rares arrancars encore vivant avaient été emprisonné pendant moins d'un an avant que la chambre des 46 décide de voir si on pouvait les utiliser pour l'intérêt du Gotei. Certaines divisions c'étaient donc retrouvées à s'occuper d'un des survivants.

Hitsugaya ne se plaignait pas réellement de Grimmjow, bien qu'il soit des fois insolent et provocateur, pour rester polie. Il était toujours mieux que les fraccions survoltées d'Hallibel et le petit capitaine avait déjà suffisamment à faire avec sa vice-capitaine niveau femme survoltée. Par contre, il n'avait pas confiance dans l'arrancar et plutôt que de le confier à des subalternes, comme le faisaient certains de ses collègues, il préférait l'avoir en permanence à l'œil, sauf quand ce n'était pas possible.

Dans ses moments là c'était à Matsumoto que revenait la charge de s'occuper du prisonnier et il aimait bien revenir en constatant qu'elle avait obéit plutôt que de trouver Grimmjow seul, couché sur le canapé en train de boire du saké.

-Elle devait te surveiller.

-C'est pour ça qu'elle m'a proposé de les accompagner mais j'ai refusé. La dernière fois je me suis retrouvé à porter leurs sacs, je me refais plus avoir.

-Parce que c'est pas la première fois que ça arrive ? Matsumoto va m'entendre. Et Hinamori aussi.

-Tu es trop sérieux, Shiro-chan. »

Entendre son surnom énerva encore plus Hitsugaya. Voilà pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'Hinamori l'appelle ainsi.

Refusant de démarrer une dispute avec l'arrancar, le capitaine s'installa à son bureau et se plongea dans les papiers.

Grimmjow se sentit offensé d'être ainsi ignoré. Il commença à interpeller le capitaine, à faire un peu de raffut mais Hitsugaya était totalement absorber. Avoir une vice-capitaine bruyante devait aider à rester concentré quoi qu'il arrive.

De plus en plus déçu, Grimmjow se contenta d'observer le petit capitaine, ce qui était son activité favorite depuis sa libération, ne pouvant rien faire de mieux.

Comme d'habitude, l'arrancar trouva son gardien beau. Il n'aura pas su dire pourquoi, si c'était du à la blancheur de ses cheveux, au profond turquoise de ses yeux ou à l'expression mature sur les trains enfantins, mais il savait que depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui il était de plus en plus attiré par la beauté du capitaine.

Et pendant qu'il l'observait, une idée germa dans sa tête.

Il se leva et fit le tour du bureau, silencieusement pour ne pas se faire repérer par Hitsugaya. Il se plaça derrière son geôlier et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules, ce qui provoqua un sursaut chez le shinagami.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-Un massage.

-Et qui t'as demandé de me masser ?

-Tu es tout tendu Shiro-chan, laisse toi un peu aller !

-Hôtes tout de suite tes mains de mes épaules, Jaggerjack !

-Oh aller, protesta le nommé tout en retirant ses mains. Laisse moi te faire un petit massage, ça ne peut pas te faire de mal. »

Hitsugaya lança un regard noir à Grimmjow par dessus son épaule avant de retourner à ses papiers. Comme il n'avait pas explicitement dis non, et que l'arrancar n'était pas prêt d'abandonner son idée, les mains se remirent à masser ses épaules.

Le petit génie poussa un soupir las mais ne protesta pas. Il devait avouer que Grimmjow était doué. Bientôt, les mains du bleuté descendirent le long de son dos pour prodiguer un massage en règle à son gardien. Le dit gardien qui fermait les yeux pour mieux profiter du traitement, tout en restant pencher au dessus de ses documents pour faire croire qu'il était toujours concentré sur son travail, et retenait de justesse des soupirs de bien-être. Il ne put par contre empêcher son dos de s'arquer quand Grimmjow massa un point particulièrement sensible.

L'espada sourit. Il avait suivit toutes les modifications de l'état d'esprit du capitaine et il savait que le petit Hitsugaya était arrivé exactement là où il voulait l'emmener. Il remonta alors ses mains pour les replacer sur les épaules de Toshiro avant de les glisser sous le haut de son uniforme.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais, Jaggerjack ? réagit dans la seconde le shinigami.

-Je t'aide à te détendre, lui susurra Grimmjow.

-Ça suffit ! »

Hitsugaya se dégagea des mains investigatrices en faisant pivoter son siège et se leva pour faire face à son prisonnier. Mais avec presque trente centimètres d'écart, Grimmjow avait clairement l'avantage.

Celui-ci n'avait pas perdu son sourire. Utilisant la force brute, il força Toshiro à se rasseoir sur le fauteuil et l'y plaqua avant de l'embrasser.

Le petit capitaine tenta de le repousser mais il dut se rendre compte qu'il ne pouvait pas résister à la masse musculaire de l'espada. Quand une langue s'immisça dans sa bouche, Hitsugaya la mordit violemment. Surprit, Grimmjow relâcha les lèvres de son gardien un court instant avant de le punir en infligeant le même traitement à sa lèvre supérieur. Il suça ensuite le sang qui émergeait de la plaît fraîche.

Il bloqua aussi les mains de Toshiro, qui continuaient de le frapper et de vouloir le repousser. Les petites mains se retrouvèrent coincer dans l'une de Grimmjow, contre la poitrine de l'espada. Le shinigami le sentit alors, comme s'il le tenait dans sa main, le cœur du bleuté qui battait rapidement, qui semblait vouloir faire exploser la cage thoracique qui le contenait.

_Ça peut battre si fort..._

Grimmjow embrassa de nouveau le capitaine qui plongea ses yeux turquoises dans ceux bleu électrique.

_...un cœur de Hollow ?_

Hitsugaya n'opposa aucune résistance et finit même par répondre faiblement au baiser qui était étonnamment doux.

Grimmjow interrompit le baiser. Il souriait toujours.

-On a le temps avant que la vache à lait revienne mais il faudra être silencieux. »

Toshiro ne répondit pas. L'espada alla alors embrasser voracement le cou du petit capitaine et relâcha ses mains pour pouvoir dévêtir et caresser le torse pâle.

_Pourquoi laisses-tu cet immonde Hollow te toucher ?_

Les propres mains d'Hitsugaya aussi s'activèrent à retirer le haut du bleuté. Sa main gauche toucha, dégusta chaque portion de peau, chaque muscle qui était à sa portée, alors que la droite resta obstinément au niveau du cœur de l'arrancar, caressant indolemment la cicatrice qui passait à côté.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu réponds à ses attouchements ?_

Grimmjow délaissa le cou du petit shinigami pour rejoindre son torse où ses mains s'activaient toujours. Il trouva avec une aisance étonnante les points sensibles de Toshiro, qui ignorait en avoir autant. Sous ses caresses et ses baisers, les capitaines s'arqua, sa respiration se fit plus difficile, son cœur battit de plus en plus vite et son entre-jambe se réveilla.

_Comment peux-tu être excité par ce que te fais ce monstre ?_

Instinctivement, Toshiro écarta les jambes et encadra Grimmjow alors qu'il arrivait presque au niveau de son bas ventre. Il releva les jambes pour poser ses pieds sur le siège, il avait besoin d'un appuis. Il avait aussi besoin de sentir la peau de son prisonnier. Il tira sur le haut du hollow pour découvrir un peu plus son dos. Hitsugaya passa ensuite deux doigts le long de la colonne verticale de Grimmjow, découvrant que son amant avait la chair de poule et réalisant qu'il était dans le même état.

_Et pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas repoussé dès le début en utilisant ton reaitsu ?_

Le obi du petit capitaine fut retiré et le tissue de son hakama glissa juste suffisamment pour laisser sortir une verge fièrement tendu, ce qui fit rougir de honte son propriétaire.

-Tu fais trop de bruit, Shiro-chan.

-Désolé. »

C'était sa voix, cette voix rauque qu'il entendait ? Pourquoi avait-elle cette intonation là ?

Grimmjow regarda son jeune gardien pendant quelques secondes en souriant. Mais ce n'était pas le même sourire que celui qu'il arborait plus tôt, seulement Hitsugaya ne savait pas en quoi et il ne voulait pas y réfléchir, il ne voulait pas réfléchir.

L'arrancar se détourna du visage du shinigami pour s'intéresser au sexe qui se tenait juste au dessous de son visage. Il s'y approcha doucement et embrassa son sommet une fois, deux fois, trois fois, arrachant des gémissements à Toshiro à chaque contact. Puis se fut la langue du bleuté qui lui fit pousser ses gémissements. En effet, Grimmjow se mit à lécher le pré-sperme tout le long du sexe du capitaine avant de s'en prendre aux bourses.

Les orteils du capitaine se replièrent dans ses chaussettes et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans le dos de l'espada qui ne fut pas gêné pour le moins du monde.

La langue finit par se désintéresser des testicules pour remonter le long du sexe. Une fois qu'il fut revenu au sommet, Grimmjow le prit en bouche et appliqua des mouvements de va et vient.

Hitsugaya n'avait jamais rien ressentit de tel et il ne voulait pas que ça s'achève. Seulement il sentait qu'il arrivait bientôt à sa limite. Ses mains quittèrent alors le dos de son amant pour passer dans les cheveux bleus et le forcer à ralentir.

-Moins vite » dit la voix rauque.

Grimmjow sourit à cesser un instant ses mouvements pour dire :

-Tu apprends vite Shiro-chan, mais tu fais encore trop de bruit. »

Toshiro se mordit la lèvre pour limiter le bruit mais il manqua rapidement d'air et il ouvrit en grand la bouche pour en récupérer le plus possible, ne retenant pas ses gémissements.

Les doigts dans les cheveux de Grimmjow se contractaient compulsivement, tout comme les orteils du shinigami.

-Ja... Jagger... jack... Je vais... aaaah... aaaaaaaah... »

Grimmjow avala le sperme.

Les jambes du capitaine glissèrent du siège et ses bras retombèrent sur ses flancs. Il se sentait vidé mais incroyablement bien.

L'arrancar se redressa et remonta vers son visage. Hitsugaya vit alors que son amant avait un peu de sperme sur le menton. Il leva automatiquement le bras et vient essuyer le menton de l'espada. Celui-ci il attrapa le poignet et regarda la substance sur le doigt avant de le porter à sa bouche pour l'en débarrasser.

Hitsugaya n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir jamais autant rougit.

Grimmjow relâcha le bras et se pencha lentement et sensuellement vers l'oreille de son petit amant. Ce dernier remarqua que l'arrancar avait ramassé son obi.

-Désolé Shiro-chan, mais tu es vraiment trop bruyant. »

Comment ce surnom si enfantin qu'il détestait tant pouvait devenir si appréciable, si sexy, si excitant dans la bouche de cette homme ?

Le obi vient bâillonner Toshiro et Grimmjow reprit ses caresses qui remirent rapidement le capitaine dans un état d'excitation.

L'hakama d'Hitsugaya finit par lui être complètement retiré et celui de l'espada suivit le même chemin.

Le shinigami se sentit extrêmement mal à l'aise devant le sexe de son partenaire. Partenaire qui sourit devant sa gène.

-Faut pas avoir peur comme ça ! Détend toi. »

Il l'embrasser juste à côté de l'oreille.

Les jambes d'Hitsugaya furent remonté sur les épaules de Grimmjow qui caressait l'entrée de l'intimité du shinigami avec son majeur avant de l'introduire en lui.

La sensation fut bizarre pour Toshiro mais il s'y habitua rapidement et trouva même ça agréable quand trois doigts se mouvèrent en lui pour aller toucher sa prostate. Il faillit même grogner quand les membres se retirèrent.

Grimmjow repositionna son amant qui n'aurait jamais pensé que l'on pouvait être si proche d'une position coucher dans un fauteuil.

Hitsugaya regarda le visage au dessus de lui, le beau visage décoiffé et aux yeux fermés. Et puis il sentit une intrusion en lui.

Il ferma les yeux. La sensation était plus que désagréable, elle était douloureuse.

Il sentit une main sur sa joue et un baiser déposé sur son front. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir Grimmjow qui le regardait presque tendrement. Aucun d'eux ne bougea pendant un moment.

-Je peux y aller ? » finit pas demander l'espada.

Toshiro hocha la tête et son partenaire commença de lents et grands mouvements avant de les accélérer et de les faire moins amples. Et les deux amants se mirent à voir des couleurs.

Toutes les couleurs existantes défilèrent sous leurs yeux, mais surtout le bleu, le blanc et le turquoise.

_Qui suis-Je ?_

Ils manquèrent d'air. Ils en avaient un trop plein.

_Le quel des deux ?_

Des bruits de gémissements étouffés, de respirations rapides et saccadées.

_Je suis le quel des deux ?_

Le contact de la peau contre la peau. Tout les muscles qui étaient en action.

_Le quel des deux est mon amant ?_

Ils jouirent au même moment.

Grimmjow ne voulut pas écraser Hitsugaya, il se laissa alors glisser sur le sol tandis que le capitaine reprenait sa respiration et ses esprits. Encore égaré dans les brumes de l'orgasme, Toshiro enleva son bâillon et regarda autour de lui. Il remarqua sur son bureau que l'encrier c'était renversé, ils avaient du secouer le bureau.

Hitsugaya réalisa alors où ils étaient. Il se leva d'un bond et partit à la recherche de son hakama.

-Rhabille toi ! ordonna-t-il à Grimmjow.

-Deux minutes, j'suis crevé.

-Je n'ai pas envie que Matsumoto revienne et nous trouve nu alors fais ce que je t'ordonne.

-La prochaine fois on couchera dans un endroit ou personne ne pourra nous déranger, comme ça on prendra notre temps après.

-Rhabille toi » rougit Toshiro.

Grimmjow constata que son gardien n'avait pas contesté le fait qu'il y aurait une prochaine fois. Il sourit. Sa vie au Sereitei pourrait bien devenir intéressante.


End file.
